


Fuck a Demon Friday

by orphan_account



Series: Weird Plot Shit [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Demonic Possession, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This Is STUPID, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8989900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lance and his hand fuck. Yes, his hand.





	

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is but it does count as jerk off material right

"Dude, what the fuck?"

" **What?** "

"Why is _my_ hand up my ass?"

" **....I'm horny.** "

"....You couldn't fucking ask?"

" **I was...supposed to?** "

"God, Keith! Ever heard of the rule of consent?"

" **We don't have rules in Hell, Lance.** "

"..." Lance sighed, shifting into a more comfrotable position. "Ask before you stick my hand in places it doesn't need to be, 'kay?"

The voice huffed, pushing Lance's hand in deeper. The Cuban gasped, jerking foreward from the force. He growled, pissed. "Listen you dumb fuck. Take my damn hand outta my ass!"

Sassy as he was, the demon ignore Lance. The hand began to lightly thrust, sissoring the males opening. Lance softly moaned, sighing when the fingers lightly scratched againt his walls. He felt a purring sensation flow through his body when the demon controlling his hand sunk deep (probably balls deep, but hands don't have balls so, haha) and stopped. Lance let his head rest on the pillows.

"Big mouth for such a quick guy." He said, chuckling.

The demon snarled. " **Fuck off. I haven't done it in a long time.** "

"Atleast get me off you big baby."

" **And why should I?** "

"Because, my body, my rules."

" **Your hand is wrist deep in your cunt that, mind you, a level seven demon is possessing and you have the nerve to say, 'my body, my rules'?** "

"Keith you dickhead, you sound like a predator!" Lance shouted. The hand in his ass suddenly pulled out, then back in in one short thrust. Lance yowled, arching. 

The thrusts continued, getting faster and harder until Lance was seeing stars, coming all over the sheets.

His tired body flopped onto the bed, right in his mess, his mouth turning into a disgusted grimace. 

"Go away, I've fucked you."

" **A shitty fuck at that.** "

"That's bold coming from a demon that possesses hands."

" **Honestly? I should have killed you when I had the chance.** "

"Too late for that."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> dont ask me to explain this i dont knoW—


End file.
